


I Can't help falling in love with you

by Cinicalamente



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinicalamente/pseuds/Cinicalamente
Summary: "Sai come si dice quando ci capita una cosa del genere?"Senkuu corrucciò la fronte. "No.""Che quella canzone ha esattamente le parole che vorresti dire alla persona che te l'ha fatta ricordare."O quando Senkuu non riusciva a riconoscere una canzone fino a quando non ha capito che tipo di relazione avesse con il Mentalista.Sengen fluff ispirata da... Trovate tutto nelle note ❤️
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I Can't help falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è ispirata a questi disegni di Tloraxinx (https://twitter.com/tloraxinx/status/1195063484918067200?s=19) e dalla canzone "I can't help falling in love with you" di Elvis Presley (https://youtu.be/vGJTaP6anOU) ❤️❤️❤️

Il sole si era svegliato prima di lui e il canto degli uccellini, che vivevano al limitare della foresta, non gli sembrava così melodioso da giorni. 

Aprì e richiuse le palpebre svogliatamente come quando la mattina doveva andare a scuola, dopo aver passato tutta la notte a fare esperimenti sul telecomando del lettore dvd del soggiorno. Non voleva alzarsi, non aveva impellente urgenza di farlo. 

Se lo avesse fatto, avrebbe avuto un'altra giornata pessima come quella di tre giorni prima (o forse ne erano quattro?) e ciò non lo entusiasmava affatto. 

All'improvviso i suoi pensieri e il ricordo che cercava di ignorare furono oscurati da una melodia che risuonò nella sua testa. Senkuu provò ad aspettare il giusto accordo per il testo o parte di esso, ma non arrivò. 

Non c'erano impianti stereo o altri modi per conoscere la musica ora come ora nello Stone World e quella melodia non si avvicinava per nulla a quella che la voce poco chiara (a causa della qualità del suono) di Lilian aveva riproposto sul supporto di fortuna che suo padre gli aveva tramandato. 

Era assurdo come il cervello umano lavorasse, riuscendo a riproporre anche cose che eri convinto di non aver sentito prima di allora. 

Non stava pensando quindi alla canzone che aveva giocato un ruolo fondamentale durante la guerra contro Tsukasa. 

Forse la sua mente aveva fatto una associazione per idee con un'altra canzone simile e il litigio che aveva avuto con Gen alcuni giorni prima… Tre o forse quattro giorni fa? 

Quella era l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto ricordare appena sveglio. 

Emise un sibilo esausto e si limitò a girarsi tra le coperte verso la finestra. Riaprì gli occhi, ormai era sveglio, e fissò quel pezzettino di cielo che riusciva a vedere dalla sua posizione e dalla grandezza del buco davanti a sé. 

Si chiese se quella stanza non avesse bisogno di finestre più grandi mentre per qualche oscura ragione ripensava all'espressione delusa di Gen durante la loro accesa discussione. 

Sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. 

Una melodia, la stessa che lo aveva sorpreso prima, tornò ad assillare la sua mente. 

C'erano giorni in cui la vita pre pietrificazione gli mancava tanto. Allora, gli sarebbe bastato googlare qualche parola o riflettere al meglio con l'aiuto di Youtube o di Shazam per trovare quella canzone. Forse sarebbe stata la prima canzone per la riproduzione casuale di Spotify. Ma ora non poteva farlo, era solo condannato a sentirlo in ripetizione nella propria testa senza capire cosa fosse. 

Era una canzone straniera o in giapponese? Era forse la sigla di qualche programma stupido che guardava Byakuya durante la cena, una di quelle che ti restavano in testa pur non avendole ascoltate con attenzione? O forse era una melodia usata in qualche documentario o che aveva fatto da colonna sonora a cui non si era mai interessato? 

Era piuttosto sicuro però che avesse delle parole e considerato che cantava quella melodia per pochi secondi prima di ripeterla forse era davvero la sigla di quel programma che Byakuya era solito guardare quando era a casa. 

Anche se non riusciva a identificarla una cosa era certa: quella canzone non faceva più parte di quel mondo, viveva solo nei suoi ricordi. 

Quando avevano avuto la fortuna di ascoltare la canzone di Lilian per la prima volta dopo più di 3700 anni, Senkuu era più che sicuro che un giorno tutta l'arte sarebbe tornata con la civiltà che l'aveva realizzata… Tuttavia grandi capolavori, i cui autori non erano più in vita, non avrebbero avuto una seconda opportunità (solo pallide imitazioni). 

"Na, na, nana, na, na," Senkuu si ritrovò a canticchiare mentre ripiegava le coperte dopo essersi alzato. "Na, na… NaNa, na, nana…" 

Le sue labbra si erano mosse senza permesso, quando per evitare che un'altra percezione legasse quella melodia a sé, la cosa migliore era ignorarla. Aveva bisogno della tua mente per lavorare, non aveva tempo da perdere con melodie da indovinare. 

_ **×🎶×** _

La giornata come era iniziata, così era continuata. Più Senkuu cercava di concentrarsi sulle bozze dei progetti successivi o sull'inventario del laboratorio o anche semplicemente nei controlli che doveva effettuare, più quella canzone senza parole e senza nome monipolizzava la sua testa. Anche quando sentiva qualcuno parlare, si ritrovava dopo un paio di secondi a canticchiare col pensiero quella stessa melodia. Presto o tardi sarebbe impazzito. La compagnia dei tarli - reali o figurati - non era mai piacevole. 

"Senkuu?" 

Senkuu sussultò e quasi non fece cadere a terra la pergamena che aveva tra le mani. 

Ukyo toccò la visiera del suo cappello in un rapido ed elegante cenno di scuse. I suoi passi erano incredibilmente silenziosi e forse anche l'avere da ore un sottofondo musicale nel proprio cervello non aiutava molto. 

"Ah, sei tu," borbottò per nascondere la sua reazione (senza successo). Ukyo però non si prese gioco di Senkuu e lasciò correre. Avrebbe anche fatto notare che forse era deluso perché avrebbe preferito vedere qualcun altro al suo posto, ma evitò. 

"Scusami se ti disturbo, ma ho bisogno di altri fogli di carta per i bambini… e gli adulti che stanno imparando a scrivere," disse. Le sue labbra si piegarono appena in un sorriso. 

Lo scienziato non aveva mai ricevuto da Ukyo una richiesta diretta. Lui fabbricava le cose di cui il villaggio aveva bisogno con l'aiuto di tutti (soprattutto se erano progetti impegnativi) e poi c'era… 

"Come facevi… ah."

Ukyo non gli rispose. Entrambi sapevano che era compito di Gen fungere da filtro tra Senkuu e gli altri. Se c'era bisogno di qualcosa, lo si chiedeva a Gen che riusciva a procurarlo presto e senza disturbare il team scienza. A volte, Ukyo non doveva neanche chiedergli nuove risme di carta. Gen sapeva bene quando la classe improvvisata nel cuore del villaggio Ishigami avesse bisogno di altri fogli per scrivere o disegnare. 

"D'accordo. In laboratorio, sullo scaffale in fondo alla stanza ci dovrebbero essere dei fogli, o posso farteli, sono urgenti?" chiese Senkuu, sperando con tutto il cuore che l'altro non facesse domande sul perché Gen non era nei paraggi. L'ultima volta che i due avevano parlato era stata assurda. Avevano alzato la voce e Gen se ne era andato senza voltarsi indietro. Tuttora Senkuu non sapeva dove fosse (sospettava all'interno del villaggio, anche se non aveva nessuna scusa per controllarlo) o se sarebbe mai tornato da lui. 

"Che stupido," pronunciò a denti stretti tra sé e sé. Scosse il capo, rilegando quel fugace ricordo più in fondo alla sua memoria. 

"Abbastanza urgenti," mormorò Ukyo, non proprio sicuro se potesse parlare senza disturbare. 

"Ah," si lasciò scappare e, dandogli le spalle, si incamminò verso il laboratorio. 

Seppure non gli avesse fatto cenno di seguirlo, Ukyo sapeva bene che era quello che doveva fare comunque. 

Arrivati al laboratorio, Senkuu controllò dove ricordava che avesse messo i fogli finiti, ma ne trovò pochi. Raccolse la carta e la tese a Ukyo. 

"Sono una decina di fogli, mi metto subito a fare il resto." 

"Grazie…" gli rispose. Non riuscendo a trattenersi ulteriormente, si schiarì la voce. "Senkuu, va tutto bene? Oggi sei più distratto del solito." 

La sua prima reazione sarebbe stata facilmente uno scatto d'ira. Non sarebbe stato però da lui prendersela per una domanda educata e anche se si poteva facilmente dire che era nervoso, si trattenne dall'esagerare. 

"Mi sono svegliato con una canzone in testa e non riesco a capire quale sia, non mi dà pace," ridacchiò. Non era una bugia, in fondo. Davvero quella melodia non gli stava dando tregua. 

Ukyo lo guardò, inarcando un sopracciglio. Sembrava una sfida interessante per uno come lui. 

"Ho un ottimo udito e una eccellente memoria sonora… probabilmente la conosco. Vuoi cantarla?" 

"Non ricordo le parole, anzi non sono neppure sicuro che fosse in giapponese," illustrò, guardando in alto mentre si sforzava per ricordare qualsiasi particolare della canzone. "Anzi, seppure non sia sicuro al 10000000000%, posso dire che fosse in inglese," aggiunse, "molto probabilmente la colonna sonora di qualche spot pubblicitario!" chiarì come preso da una illuminazione improvvisa. 

"Ah, certo, questo restringe di molto il campo di ricerca," commentò Ukyo, leggermente meno spavaldo di prima. "Come fa la melodia?" 

Senkuu si concentrò e ripeté esattamente cosa sentiva nella sua testa. "Na, na, nana, na, na," pronunciò, guardando Ukyo per aspettarsi un cenno sorpreso ma non arrivò. "Na, na… NaNa, na, nana…" continuò ma l'arciere alla fine poté solo scuotere il capo. Senkuu fu leggermente deluso ma per nulla sorpreso. Forse era una melodia che aveva appena creato, dando ascolto a un'insolita vena artistica che neanche sapeva di avere. 

"Non riesco a identificarla, mi dispiace… Probabilmente, ricorderai da solo che canzone sia… Sai come si dice quando ci capita una cosa del genere?" 

Senkuu corrucciò la fronte. "No." 

"Che quella canzone ha esattamente le parole che vorresti dire alla persona che te l'ha fatta ricordare."

Senkuu incrociò le braccia contro il petto e ridacchiò teso. 

"Ah, io non ho mica pensato a qualcuno," mentì. "Ho semplicemente aperto gli occhi e quella melodia ha iniziato a perseguitarmi. Niente di più."

Ukyo scrollò le spalle e con la mano libera sfiorò la sua visiera, sicuro di ciò che avesse detto ma allo stesso tempo non voleva sforzare Senkuu più del dovuto. "Grazie per la carta, domani vengo a ritirare l'altra," si limitò a ricordargli e uscì dal laboratorio. 

Rimasto solo, Senkuu sospirò. 

"Na, na… NaNa, na, nana…" canticchiò prima di recuperare cosa avesse bisogno dagli scaffali. Si chiese quale fosse il testo della canzone, non per la sciocchezza che Ukyo aveva inventato ma per pura curiosità. In fondo la curiosità e il desiderio di ricevere risposte erano alla base del pensiero scientifico. 

Erano da giorni, due o forse tre, che Senkuu si sentiva così fuori dal mondo. 

_ **×🎶×** _

Quando aveva detto a Gen che poteva anche andarsene, non intendeva questo. 

Quando gli aveva detto che poteva anche smettere di prendere iniziativa, di certo non intendeva questo. 

Perché mai gli aveva urlato contro? Neanche se lo ricordava più. Il laboratorio era meno rumoroso senza il Mentalista che entrava all'improvviso solo per riferirgli qualcosa di poco conto a cui Senkuu si limitava ad annuire senza ascoltare. 

Gen se ne accorgeva e se era importante glielo avrebbe detto e ridetto. 

Forse era stato lo stress e purtroppo Senkuu non cedeva facilmente anche se sapeva perdonare.

L'idea di doverlo avvicinare per primo lo spaventava - non avrebbe mai ammesso che una cosa così semplice avrebbe minato la sua calma - e avrebbe preferito evitarla. 

Gen si era arrabbiato. Forse lo era ancora, non c'erano alte percentuali di successo per evitare un'altra lite se si fossero parlati. 

Quindi quando la sera per tranquillizzarsi e, magari dimenticarsi di quella melodia che non aveva smesso di assillarlo, era salito all'Osservatorio, Senkuu fu sorpreso di vedere il Mentalista seduto di fronte al telescopio. 

L'altro ragazzo forse non lo aveva sentito arrivare o forse preferiva non girarsi a controllare chi fosse salito perché sapeva che potesse essere solo lui. Non riuscì a dire nulla, provò solo un senso di calore nel petto. Gen era davanti a lui. Gen era al sicuro. 

La luce delle stelle proiettava sul pavimento di legno l'ombra del mentalista, illuminandolo. Senkuu non seppe perché non tornò indietro e neanche perché si accontentò di restare lì, fermo, a guardarlo come se non lo avesse visto prima. 

Se erano entrambi in quella stanza o meglio se quella stanza esisteva era solo grazie a Gen. Senkuu aveva ricevuto pochi regali da altre persone che non fossero Byakuya ma nessuno di questi si era rivelato importante e ambizioso come l'Osservatorio. Non si era chiesto come o quando Gen avesse avuto tale idea ma gli era totalmente riconoscente. Come quando gli aveva salvato la vita, mentendo a Tsukasa. 

Aveva cambiato frazione, era vero, ma se Tsukasa (che non era affatto stupido) si fosse reso conto delle sue bugie, non avrebbe esistato ad eliminarlo e… 

Al solo pensiero di Gen che veniva ucciso a causa sua, uno strano nodo alla gola gli rendeva difficile respirare. 

Chiuse gli occhi. 

Gen era davanti a lui, nessuno gli avrebbe fatto del male. Né ora né mai. 

_ **Wise men say only fools rush in** _

_ **But I can't help falling in love with you** _

Ancora quella melodia gli tornò in mente ma era meno fastidioso sopportarla. Anche qualche parola inglese (in realtà solo_ 'wise men'_ e _'falling in love'_) trovò il suo posto tra le note che aveva cantato male per tutto il giorno. 

Era una canzone d'amore, o così sembrava. Non ascoltava molta musica se non quando entrava nei negozi e gli autoparlanti non gli lasciavano altra scelta che sorbirsi le hit del momento. La voce gli sembrava maschile ma era piuttosto sicuro di aver sentito anche una voce femminile cantarla. 

Una cosa così illogica come l'amore aveva davvero bisogno di canzoni per descriverlo? Lui non si era mai chiesto se si sarebbe mai innamorato o se avrebbe fatto di tutto per evitarlo. A lui bastava studiare e scoprire, inventare, aggiungere un capitolo al grande libro della scienza e della vita. Si sarebbe innamorato, forse, lo avrebbe ostacolato, probabilmente no. Sarebbe stato uno spreco di energia. Il giorno in cui si fosse innamorato, si sarebbe seduto ad aspettare che gli passasse come quando avverti un capogiro ed eviti di muoverti fin quando non torna tutto normale. 

Dal punto di vista biologico, c'era una forte componente chimica nell'innesto di tale sentimento, quindi in primis doveva ammettete che tanto illogica come cosa non era. Illogico era come le persone si instupidivano appena pensavano all'amore o scoprivano di essersi innamorati. 

C'erano state famiglie distrutte e guerre combattute per amore e nessun trattato di pace firmato per tale emozione. 

La verità era che l'amore aveva pagato a caro prezzo la propria nomea. Era diventato la ragione dei deboli e la scusa dei forti. 

Davanti a sé, Gen inclinò la testa come per guardare meglio dalla sua posizione un punto alla sua sinistra. 

_ **Shall I stay?** _

_ **Would it be a sin** _

_ **If I can't help falling in love with you?** _

Lo avrebbe mai notato lì nel buio? 

Come poteva farlo girare senza spaventarlo? 

Senkuu non riusciva a chiedersi altro. Tutto ad un tratto si sentiva un imbranato al suo cospetto. In poco tempo era passato a guardare Gen con sospetto, poi con meraviglia, con orgoglio, con soddisfazione e con affetto. Dire che fosse l'unica persona che riuscisse a capirlo e non solo nello Stone World non era affatto un'esagerazione.

La prima cosa che gli aveva detto era che pensava solo al proprio tornaconto, che non aveva morale se avere il meglio per sé. Un uomo superficiale che si comportava superficialmente per nascondere qualcos'altro che non voleva far vedere ma Senkuu poteva dire di averlo capito e di averlo accettato così com'era. Ed entrambi lo sapevano già che con o senza cola, Gen non lo avrebbe lasciato tanto facilmente. 

L'Osservatorio era stato il regalo che Senkuu non avrebbe mai sperato di ricevere e Gen di realizzare.

** _Like a river flows surely to the sea_ **

** _Darling so it goes_ **

** _Some things are meant to be_ **

Fin da quando aveva avuto memoria, Senkuu si era immerso nella lettura di testi scientifici. E mentre sperimentava ciò che aveva appreso dalla carta, il mondo andava avanti e con esso anche lui stesso cresceva. 

A volte si sentiva solo, ma era così fugace quel pensiero che neanche si chiedeva cosa fare per non sentirsi più in quel modo. 

Era diventato prima amico di Taiju che di Yuzuriha e in entrambi i casi non per sua iniziativa. Voleva bene a loro due, senza dubbio ma cosa sarebbe successo se la pietrificazione non fosse mai avvenuta? La sua strada e quella di Gen non si sarebbero mai incrociate? 

Non avrebbe avuto nessuno nella sua vita da chiamare Mentalista o che lo svegliasse per vedere la prima alba dell'anno o che semplicemente lo guardasse miscelare degli agenti chimici. 

Se prima si sentiva solo perché non sapeva chi volere con sé, ora si sarebbe sentito solo se quella persona al suo fianco non fosse stato Gen. 

_ **Take my hand, take my whole life too** _

_ **For I can't help falling in love with you** _

Senkuu chiuse gli occhi. 

La giornata era passata troppo velocemente, gli ultimi giorni troppo lentamente. 

La scorsa litigata con Gen aveva deformato lo scorrere del tempo e ormai sentiva come le dimensioni si fossero fuse e avessero alterato i suoi equilibri spazio temporali. Questa poteva essere la ragione per cui non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo dal ragazzo davanti a sé. Questo oppure che aveva l'interesse per Gen che andava oltre l'ammirazione. 

Se fosse stato così, sarebbe bastato sedersi ed aspettare che passasse come un giorno di pioggia estivo? 

Anche solo la parola interesse non era abbastanza per descrivere cosa lo legasse al Mentalista.

Nessuna parola riusciva a farlo. Nessuna spiegazione data dal dizionario rendeva giustizia a cosa stesse passando. 

Sentì le sue labbra schiudersi in un sorriso, diverso dal ghigno che era solito fare appena arrivava alla illuminazione decisiva. Voleva che Gen si girasse, che lo guardasse. Per la prima volta era geloso delle stelle e delle attenzioni che stavano ricevendo. 

Qualcosa lo avrebbe fatto urlare che doveva voltarsi per lui, che gli dispiaceva, che voleva di nuovo averlo accanto a sé. Tuttavia restava fermo lì a immaginare una scena che non riusciva ad ammettere di desiderare. 

_ **×🎶×** _

All'improvviso, Gen si girò verso Senkuu, combattendo con quel timore di averlo fatto aspettare troppo. Quella sera dopo cena poteva andare a dormire o smetterla di fuggire da ciò che lo faceva stare bene. Lo aveva sentito entrare subito, la porta di legno aveva cigolato, ma aveva evitato di darlo a vedere. Aveva lasciato a Senkuu il giusto tempo per venire a patti con se stesso ma seppure fossero passati minuti, non aveva fatto niente per avvicinarlo. Forse aveva bisogno di un altro giorno. 

Si girò quindi e finse di sussultare per la sorpresa. Si alzò alla svelta e, lisciando la sua veste, marciò verso l'uscita. 

"Scusami, ti avevo visto entrare nel laboratorio prima… Non pensavo fossi qui. Me ne vado," dichiarò in fretta, abbassando lo sguardo ma Senkuu fu più rapido di lui. Lo afferrò per il polso o meglio tese la mano in avanti e appena lo sentì a contatto con essa, lo arpionò, tenendolo stretto. 

"Mi stai evitando, Mentalista," disse. Per fortuna aveva preso un ampio respiro prima di parlare o Gen avrebbe notato quanta fatica abbia fatto nel pronunciare il verbo evitare.

Dal polso, abbassò la mano fino alla sua, toccandola delicatamente e intrecciando le dita con le sue. Gen non rispose ma non sfuggì dalla sua presa. Le loro mani insieme erano calde. 

Senkuu non poté far altro che prendere anche l'altra sua mano e stringerla nella sua. 

L'energia che Gen irradiava gli faceva pensare a un fiume che confluiva al mare senza poter essere manipolato ma allo stesso tempo era un fiume che restava nel proprio letto, senza disturbare la flora intorno. 

Era un truffatore, un calcolatore, un ottimo amico, l'alleato perfetto, un compagno che conosceva con cui fare riferimenti alla loro epoca senza dover spiegare ogni singola parola, era una delle persone che più contavano in questo mondo e l'unica che avrebbe voluto che gli insegnasse cosa potesse essere quella piccola e irrazionale cosa chiamata amore. 

_ **Like a river flows surely to the sea** _

_ **Darling so it goes** _

Senkuu sgranò gli occhi e il suo sorriso ritornò più largo di prima. Attirò a sé Gen che per la prima volta quella sera aveva avuto una reazione di vera sorpresa e sistemò le loro braccia come se stessero per ballare un valzer. Mosse un passo in avanti, uno indietro e Gen non poté far altro che seguirlo. Aveva inteso che volesse ballare ma era un'azione così poco da Senkuu che si chiese se l'altro ragazzo stesse effettivamente bene. 

I loro passi divennero più sicuri e coordinati e finalmente la melodia fino ad ora rimasta senza parole ritrovò il proprio testo.

"Some things are meant to be…" bisbigliò, sorridendo tra le parole per averle finalmente trovate. Strinse Gen a sé. Gli ultimi tristi giorni erano stati solo un ricordo lontano. Qualcosa che sperava di non dover rivivere mai più. Aveva sentito la mancanza del Mentalista e se la musica nella sua testa non fosse così alta, glielo avrebbe detto. 

Nietzsche diceva che chi non riusciva a sentire la musica chiamava pazzo chi stesse ballando. 

Forse Gen pensava che fosse impazzito ma non aveva commentato tanto che Senkuu sperava di non aver canticchiato a voce alta. 

Si era limitato a seguirlo ciecamente, a ondeggiare tra le sue braccia e a guardarlo con un piccolo sorriso senza giudicarlo. 

"Mi dispiace!" 

"Scusa!" 

Dissero nello stesso momento, senza smettere di ballare. 

"Non dovev-" 

"Sono stat-" 

Riprovarono ancora ma non riuscirono a continuare. 

Gen sfilò la mano da quella di Senkuu e portò un dito sulla sua bocca. Lo scienziato lo guardò colpito dall'intimità suo gesto e dalla morbidezza della sua pelle. Il suo sguardo cadde sulle labbra di Gen, chiedendosi se avrebbe potuto imitare quel movimento a sua volta alla prima occasione giusta. 

Le sue guance si colorarono di rosso. Inutile negarlo che era la prima volta che aveva avuto un simile pensiero su qualcuno. 

"Scusami, non dovevo allontanarmi in quel modo. Avevi ragione. Andare nella foresta di notte può essere pericoloso anche se in zona non ci sono animali aggressivi. È stata una stupidaggine…" 

_ **Take my hand, take my whole life too** _

_ **For I can't help falling in love with you** _

_ **For I can't help falling in love with you** _

Senkuu distolse lo sguardo dalle sue labbra che aveva fissato tutto quel tempo e si portò la mano libera alla fronte, dissimulando sicurezza che in quel momento non ne aveva neanche un po'. 

"Ah, va bene. Ormai neanche lo ricordavo più. Ero più sicuro che fosse acqua passata…" rispose, realizzando tuttavia che se avesse smesso di parlare, Gen non avrebbe avuto più motivo per restare lì e avrebbe presto sfilato anche l'altra mano dalla sua. Lui non lo voleva."Voglio dire, anche io potevo evitare di urlarti contro. Siamo entrambi adulti qui," aggiunse mentre si sfregava la nuca a disagio. 

Non sapeva cosa potesse fare di più per trattenerlo a sé. Doveva raccontare di come una canzone che aveva sentito per caso durante San Valentino quando aveva avuto 15 anni lo avesse perseguitato per tutto il giorno o poteva chiedergli se fosse vero quella frase stucchevole che Ukyo gli aveva detto. 

Sorrise dolcemente. 

Era vera. 

Più lo guardava e più sentiva che fosse vera. 

Non poteva far altro che innamorarsi di Gen. 

_ **Like a river flows surely to the sea** _

_ **Darling so it goes** _

_ **Some things are meant to be** _

_ **Take my hand, take my whole life too** _

_ **For I can't help falling in love with you** _

_ **For I can't help falling in love with you** _

Gen, all'oscuro della sua importante epifania, si scostò da Senkuu. "Meno male che abbiamo chiarito. Non bisogna mai far arrabbiare qualcuno che saprebbe come creare dei veleni," scherzò, ridacchiando ma il suo umore non era in linea con la sua risata antefatta. Si girò verso l'uscita dell'osservatorio. 

Senkuu era emozionalmente stanco. Forse dormire e stare solo adesso sarebbe stato utile per dimenticarsi di aver appena realizzato di essersi innamorato di Gen. Di essersi innamorato sul serio di Gen. La bolla di calore che aveva sentito fino a quel momento si sgonfiò appena. 

Se l'amore era come un capogiro improvviso, questo non avrebbe voluto farlo passare. 

"Ah, buonan-" pronunciò ma non poter dire altro perché il Mentalista scattò di nuovo tra le sue braccia. Mosse un paio di passi per non cadere all'indietro sotto al suo peso e riuscì a non inciampare. 

Il suo sorriso, contornato dalla cicatrice a bocca di serpente, illuminò il suo volto. 

"Non posso andarmene senza…" bisbigliò prima di afferrare la faccia di Senkuu con entrambe le mani e tenerlo fermo contro la sua. Le dita penetrarono tra i suoi capelli e finalmente le loro labbra si incontrarono. 

Ci vollero due secondi e mezzo prima che Senkuu capisse cosa stesse accadendo e che non era frutto solo della sua (inaspettata) fantasia. 

Fu allora che appoggiò le mani sulla sua vita come se temesse che potesse perdere l'equilibrio da un momento a un altro. O forse era solo lui che non si sentiva più stabile sulle proprie gambe. 

Gen ruppe il loro primo bacio. Senkuu ebbe bisogno di un altro paio di secondi e mezzo per resistere all'impulso di spingersi di nuovo contro la sua bocca. 

"Prima non smettevi di guardare le mie labbra, ho fatto mal-ugf" 

Non c'era forza di volontà che tenesse. Sorrise contro la sua bocca, lasciandogli la possibilità di tirarsi indietro, ma Gen rimase lì a sfiorare le labbra di Senkuu con le proprie, a infilare appena la lingua per chiedergli il permesso di approfondire il loro bacio. 

Nessuno dei due smise di toccare l'altro. 

Aveva un capogiro che era certo non sarebbe passato. 

_Certe cose erano destinate ad essere nonostante tutto._

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto questa storia, spero che vi sia piaciuta! 🙏🏻❤️
> 
> Per questo mese e per il seguente scriverò una porn without plot che ho già iniziato e aggiungerò capitoli alla long explicit così la finisco entro l'anno e poi scriverò per tutti i giorni della Sengen week ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Quindi a presto! Se volete, mi potete trobate su twitter con il mio stesso nick @Cinicalamente) 😭❤️


End file.
